Kamen Rider Grid X
by Renegade08
Summary: This story takes place after the legendary KR Decade brings Dai Shocker down. However, the 9 worlds has merge thus creating a New World known as the All Rider World. After 20 years, a virus known as Genome-X breakouts...a new threat, a new beginning.


_Episode 1: The All Rider Academy?! (Part 1)_

There I was, lying down on my bed looking up at my wallpapers, pictures of dark roses which I had drawn the other night. It appears mysterious to me as well, as I don't know why it appeals to me…I somehow feel the strong urge, irresistible feeling inside of me, beating my heart…until… *teet teet teet, teet teet teet* I lost my focus instantly when I heard this damn annoying alarm clock! Why couldn't I just buy an alarm clock that sings my favourite music?! Come to think of it, I won't be able to wake up anyways.

I smack hard on top of the alarm buzzer button hoping to break it, so I have a reason to buy a new one that sings perfect melody rather than that damn annoying piece of stupid tune called buzzer. Sigh…waking up is the toughest thing to do in my everyday life! Being 19 and I can hear my back cracking like old gezzers! I felt my life is as pitiful as anybody could possibly have, yet being 19 I still have to attend a new academy under the orders of my father?? Heck! He is a petty hallucination that I hardly ever even know about him, my father…? Yeah right…As I woke up, I do some light exercises such as stretching my hips and arms. I think I could use some exercising especially training my legs to full use by practicing more of Taekwondo. It is unfortunate that I had to quit the club ever since the final match between my school and the other pity school. That final match will determine who owns the Taekwon Belt that I inspired to obtain. During the match, I was in the lead and owning where my opponent is totally defenseless, just out of the blue my focus was disturbed or having a mental shock or whatever, my opponent quickly grab the chance by kicking me on my face…HARD! Damn, I fall back on the ground due the heavy smack and passed out. The only thing I remembered was I am in the hospital with a bandage wrapped around my head, I felt like 2 heavy hammers continuously knocking my head! What a headache! My doctor says that the mental thing plus the heavy smacking kick on my face cause my eyes incapable to adjust its vision anymore. Forcing me to wear spectacles!

I take a quick shower at my fancy bathroom in my fancy house, preparing myself for my first day in the new academy which I don't even remember what that academy called, I was too careless anyways. In my bathroom, up on the ceiling was a 24 inches LCD screen which now showing Channel 8 reporting something strange: "…a mysterious death of a young girl is still unknown to the police as how she had died, the only clues they found was the two marks on both side of the girl's neck. Robert Ferginson report from the scene that…" I was distracted as I hear a voice calling from the outside of the bathroom.

"Kenji-sama, are you done preparing yourself? Your ride awaits you to the new academy."

"Not yet..!" I yelled back.

"Well you better be quick or you will be late for the first event, Kenji-sama." Who else if it isn't my beloved butler, he always prepare my schedules and stuff to avoid any mishap along the way. I finally finish showering and dry off to wear my favourite clothing, white long sleeve T-shirt with a cool emblem drawing with a black sleeveless jacket and dark jeans. As I walk downstairs, my butler Theo carries my bag of whatever is inside to the Mercedes car. I sat on the back and enjoy my long ride to the academy. Theo gives me his warm greeting smile through the back mirror and starts the car.

"Theo, my usual favourite song please" ordering my butler as usual.

"As you please young master Kenji" showing his warm smile again which makes me feel all…gentle kind of feeling…whatever, shake it off already.

The music player starts to play my favourite song **"GO-ON by Uverworld"** _(Note the opening theme of this series)._

_

* * *

_

"Kenji-sama, I think it is time for you to fulfill your father's request he had kept for you. Although, he has gone missing for quite some time now but he did remind me saying that when the time is right, I shall show it to you." Looking at me using the back mirror with such concern eyes, I don't even know or care about what my father is doing anyway.

"Theo, why would my father kept so many secrets ever since…since that accident…why won't he let me know? After all this years, he is planning something that I don't know about and NOW only he wanted to show me? What is this?" I sorta pout my face with a little hint of anger and dissatisfaction over the years my father has treated me.

"Young master, I know it is difficult for you to absorb all this but I personally think that Master is doing something which is he think it is best for you." Almost nearing the corner to the new academy I guess because I remembered visiting there once.

"Yeah..but…ah I don't know!" looking out the window with a long face, until I notice something is wrong…a strong sense of something bad.

"Oh dear!!" my butler shouted and step on the brake in panic causing the car screeching wildly. I was tossed and fall over the chair due to my carelessness of not wearing a seat belt! I pick myself up and asked what happen? Then I saw a big strange figure walking towards the car from the front view. It is some sort of a hideous creature with all this stain colours, that creature looks like a horse or something.

I quickly step out of the car ignoring my butler's cry that says run away or escape to safety. I just stood there, preparing my defenses against this creature, luckily I learned taekwondo and its time to show my move!

The creature charge towards me and tries to punch me on the face but my quick reflexes allows me to dodge it and strike back an attack, twist kicking its back. It cries out louder in anger and charge towards me again, this time my reflex was slow and I got hit in the stomach. Once I got hit, it land a few more punches to my whole body and I fell on the ground helplessly unable to protect myself. It grabs my neck to pick me up from the ground and it chokes me causing me to suffocate and had dizziness. That's when suddenly something exploded behind it and loses it grip on my neck. I fell to the ground again and quickly crawled to safety. The creature screams in pain and searching for the source of the explosion. Still in dizziness state, I could still hear faint noises although my vision is totally blurred because my spec broke when I got pawn to the ground. I heard something flocking…then the monster shout in pain as it was being hit repeatedly, exploding sound and such. The creature drop to the floor and I think it tries to pick itself up again but unable, totally drench. It was silent for a moment, until I hear a voice screams "WAKE UP!!" and a whistle like tune after that.

I hear an even louder bang and explosion!! The creature screams and exploded to pieces like shattered glass.

From my blurry vision, I saw something in red standing and I felt that it looked back at me as well. It finally walked away and disappeared, leaving silence all over again. I was still in shock state and immobilized, I can't pick myself up for the moment.

"Kenji-sama! Kenji-sama! Are you alright? Kenji-sama!" Theo ran towards me and helping me up.

"What was that thing?" I said beyond whisper.

"You are safe now, let's take you to the hospital immediately."

"No! Its okay, I'm fine. I just need a new pair of glasses though." I said recovering from the initial shock and start to walk by myself.

"Are you sure young master? I seriously recommend that you…"

"Enough, just take me to the academy now, I don't want to be thought as someone who skip first day of school for stupid things like this." I said while walking towards the car.

"As you please, young master." Still worried about my condition but relieve to see that I was okay.

He drove us straight to the academy and reports this situation to the Head.

_End of Part 1_

* * *

_Episode 1: The All Rider Academy?! Part 2_

Finally we arrive at the school compound and Theo parked the car just in front of the big academy gate. I step out of the car carrying my bag and walked towards the gate. There was a gate keeper who guards the entrance and some guy in uniform, he must be expecting my arrival.

"Ichimaru Kenji?" he said while holding a clip board which signs a person's attendance.

"Yup, that's me. They still need people to keep track of attendance in this academy? Give me a break." I said rolling my eyes.

"Not as much as keeping track, just to avoid any unknowns or unwanted circumstances." He said smiling wickedly.

"Owh, whatever. So where should I head from here?" breathing deep air and sighing to myself while adjusting my spare specs.

"Just head north until you reach the assembly hall, go in and take any seat you like until the event commences. Enjoy your time in the academy." He said while pointing the direction for me. He still keep his wicked smile on his face, makes me wonder what's so funny?

I just ignore him and walk towards north, while I was strolling, I notice that there aren't that much students in this academy. It is noticeable by the number of students around this compound, all of them looks around my age and some are older I guess. Suddenly, someone bumped into me and almost knock me down. That ratchet guy fell onto the ground and groaned in pain.

"Oouu Ouchhh!" he rub his arse while I help him up.

"You okay? Whats the hurry dude?" I notice he was huffing and puffing, musta have been running and unconsciously bump me.

"Ye…yeah, I'm okay, sorry I never watch my way when I was in a hurry. I ummm…I gotta go now. See ya!" he said as he walks off and started running again. Darn what people are these in this academy? When I just about to walk away, there was something he dropped on the floor, some kind of a black square box thingy. There is a Dragon Emblem on the box and it keeps a deck of blue cards inside. I take one card out and it is a card with a sword picture in it, must be his card game or something. It looks cool to play, I should ask him where he bought this and I could play along too. I quickly put this mysterious box inside my pocket and run towards the assembly hall as I heard the school bell.

In the assembly hall, there were approximately 200-300 students filling up the hall. I always like to sit at the back but it seems there is no space left. The only seats available were the front which I think that seats are only meant for the graduate senior students. One of the trainers (teachers) here noticed me and allowed me to sit with the graduate senior students. I sat down and look completely nervous and stupid for sitting in front, as if I look the most odd among the other uniform graduates. Next to me was this guy, brown hair, kinda taller than me about 5"7 and slim build. The way he sits was one leg on the other, folded arms and leaning against the cushion seats. I personally think that he tries to pretend cool or just too careless about the event, like me. He wouldn't even wanted to acknowledge my existence and just sat there quietly, looking at up the sky and starts wandering around his cloud 9. Soon, one of the trainers steps up to give his speech.

"Good morning to all new students for this semester, I give u a warm welcome to the Academy of Trained Future Combatants, the All Rider Academy!" everyone starts clapping their hands except me and the guy next to me.

"As you all know, this academy is specially built after the incident where the legendary rider Decade tried to save the worlds from destruction and restore peace against the Evil Dai (Great) Shocker! When Decade finally destroy and brings down Dai Shocker, it is unfortunate that all 9 worlds has already merge and unable to restore to its original. Ever since then, humans and other beings from all 9 worlds started to live together harmoniously in 1 world…our current world. Twenty years had passed and the legendary Kamen Rider Decade is still on his effort to find ways to restore back our world into its original world to avoid any chaotic merges and destruction of worlds. Therefore, this academy is here to stand against such scenario and select the chosen heroes of the future to assist his effort and restore peace in our world." Everyone starts to clap again and whistling happily knowing that they are the chosen among all people.

"Before we continue our event for the day, I will introduce myself first. My name is Godai Yuusuke, the Headmaster of this academy. I will pass my floor to your Coordinator of this academy, Hikari Natsumi."

"Good morning students, as you all know, my name is Hikari Natsumi the Coordinator of this academy. You can just call me Miss Natsumi or Natsumi-kan." She look kinda pretty and young for a coordinator, I wonder how old is she?

"In this academy, you will be divided into 9 separate groups. Right in front of you are the chosen senior graduates which will guide you through all your trainings. We shall now begin the division of groups according to which the names that will be called out shortly." Sigh, great… group divisions that separate us which group will the cool ones, smart ones, talented ones, dumb ones and whatever ones.

"Each groups will have their own name, every student are to be reminded to remember their own groups. The groups are Gegeru, Akatsuki, Mira, Gear, Board, Ongeki, Zect, Liner and Kivat. Each group will be guide by one graduate and one supervisor. The following graduates are Ichijo Seki (Gegeru), Ashihara Koushiro (Akatsuki), Tezuka Shiro (Mira), Kawamura Daichi (Gear), Seiko Yamato (Board), Adachi Asaki (Ongeki), Sato Yukito (Zect), Sakurai Yuki (Liner), Kurenai Takeru (Kivat)." After announcing that, my name was called in for the group known as Gear.

Its lunch break, everyone head to the cafeteria to fill their stomach before the training starts. I search my bag and found my lunch box was prepared by Theo, great now I just need to find a place. Suddenly, I feel strange about my surroundings and I could hear a very annoying ringing sound in my head. It keep ringing and ringing until I fringe and almost drop to the floor but then, it stopped. I regain my consciousness and shake my head off, what happen to me? Darn, my brain is all froze up and have twisted mental circuit isn't it? Sigh…

Moments later, I saw that guy earlier who bumped me this morning running again. I tried to call out for him to give back his playing cards but he couldn't hear me, then I just chase him down until he reaches at the back of the school building. As he was running pass a classroom, suddenly a huge bug strike him from the window! He was tossed off the ground and land on the pile of garbage. I ran towards that guy and help him up, I told him to run for it! We both run and hide inside one the empty classroom.

"What was that?!" I said while breathing hard.

"That's…that's a mirror monster…" he said while trying to breathe as well.

"Mirror monster??? How a monster could possibly be living in the mirror?? I thought only ghost that lives in the mirror not monsters!"

"Look…you don't understand…I…damn if only I wasn't too careless and lost my Card Deck!!" punching the wall with his hand with disappointment.

"What?? You're still worried about your poker cards when that crazy jackass monster tries to eat you up?! You're insane!" I said while I reach and take out the black square box that holds the card he dropped.

"Hey! This is it! You found it!" he snatched the box of card from my hand. I was like what the hell?

He stood up against a window and show his playing cards on the mirror, then the mirror reflect back some kind of a belt on his waist. He posed a move and shout "HENSHIN!" He slides his Deck Card on the front of the buckle and transform into a red coloured kamen rider! I drop my jaw with disbelieve look on my face.

"I`ll be right back" he then entered into the mirror and disappeared.

I try to gain back my conscious and start walking out the classroom, still in shock that the guy is a kamen rider. I wonder if the people in this whole academy are kamen rider?!

The ringing sound starts to ring my head again! It's damn annoying and hurts my head a lot. I duck down with my hand on my head trying to bare the pain. Then I hear something like metal clashing or sword clashing. I saw that red kamen rider and a big giant spider fighting on the mirror! He had a sword on his hand and start slashing the monster, slash after slashes, the monster seems to be unable to endure the attack any longer and fell to the ground. He then pulled out a card and put it into his Dragon head like visor on his left arm. A dragon flew down and surrounds him, he jumps into the air and burst into flame shot directing to the monster. However, before he could fire kick the monster, a blue flashy energy ball hit him! Throwing him off! Then the image blur and I can't see them anymore. I look left and right trying to find if he'd bounce off from the mirror due the attack.

_End of Part 2_

* * *

_Episode 1:The Rider Academy?! Part 3_

I ran out of the academy since we are allowed to go out during recess time, still wondering what had happen to that kamen rider? Where did that flashy blue beam ball coming from?

I walk down the street until the T-junction road of Shibuya City, the ringing sound become evident as I walk closer to one of the big buildings parking lot. I walk inside to check it out as I think I notice something reflecting in the mirror. When I wandering around the lot looking for something, suddenly the floor exploded and I jumped, trying to cover or protect myself. Then I heard footsteps, I look in front of me and notice another coloured monster appears! This time it looks like an Earwig creature.

"You…you're the one that cause one of my mates death!!" it said while both of its hand suddenly shove out a long blade-like claw.

"What? You can talk? If you can talk than lets talk something out of you okay? Its bad to keep temper in…Wow!!" while I was half way talking, it spits needles out of its mouth! I quickly ran and dodge that flying needles!

I couldn't see any exit in the lot, I am trap! Then I heard tires screeching and saw a big black square van rushing through inside, the monster tries to spit needles at me again and I have no where to run! Just before the needle hit me, that van drift right in front of me and block it. I saw Kivat Captain came out of the van along side with my butler Theo.

"Kenji-sama, are you okay? The Headmaster asks one the school seniors to stay alert and keep me inform about the whole situation. The creature that attacks us earlier is known as Fangire." He said while checking my condition whether if I was wounded or not.

So these coloured creatures are Fangire? And why was Kivat Captain, Kurenai Takeru is here?

"Kivato!" he shouts out.

"Yosha! Ikuze Takeru!" I heard this voice and then I saw some kind of a fat gold bat flying around him. He catches it and move it to his left side of the hand where that gold bat bite him, metallic chain suddenly wrap around him waist and form a belt. "HENSHIN!" he puts the bat in front of the belt hanging upside and transform into a Kamen Rider!

"Is everybody in the All Rider Academy a Kamen Rider? Don't tell the Headmaster is also a Kamen Rider? Hehehe…" I laugh to myself but I thought about it again twice…was it?

"HAH! Kiva…you have been destroying our kind for many generations…this time we will soon be much stronger than you now! HAHAHAHA!!!" the bloody creature takes out some kind of a white long flat oval shape cylinder with visible blue liquid stored inside. He presses the button on the top end of that thing and two sharp needles stiff out at the other end, it then inject itself with the blue liquid and started screaming.

That Earwig Fangire suddenly glows and grows big, there is an X mark at its middle chest, more needles stiffing out from its body, his body become bigger and beastie! It charges towards Kiva, trying to slash him with its blade-like claw. Kiva evade it smoothly and strike back a few blows, the monster fell no pain! The monster slashes Kiva with multiple blows and kicks him right off the ground. It's too strong and invulnerable! Kiva picks himself up again, shooting punches and kicks but the monster couldn't fall or hurt. This time the monster shoots Fire Needles and Kiva was again thrown off by the attack, fell on the ground squirming in pain! Kiva reached his left side utility belt and take out 3 coloured Fuestle which is Blue, Purple and Green. He puts each of the Fuestles on Kivato.

"_Garulu Saber! Bashaa Magnum! Dogga Hammer_!!" Kivato cries and Kiva body shines as it transform a new armor! The DoGaBaKi Form!

Kiva charges again towards that Earwig Fangire, he takes out a Dogga Hammer and hit with few powerful blows. The Fangire endurance manage to be broken and it tries dodging it, it dodges so fast that DoGaBaKi Kiva was unable to hit. The Fangire take this chance and sweep kicks him until he fell on the ground. Then, the Fangire kicks him like a soccer ball and DoGaBaKi Kiva rolls on the floor in pain with every kicks.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! How do you feel now? Time to finish you up! HAHAHAHA!!" the monster laugh with joy.

"Kenji-sama, I have something to show you." My butler says as he goes in the van and takes out a metal brief case with a GX symbol on it. He opened it and takes out a buckle and a black square box almost similar as the one from the Red Kamen Rider (Ryuki) but much thinner and has a Yellow round X symbol on it. He placed the Buckle on my lower abdomen and the buckle suddenly wrap around my waist. He pulls out a chip attach on the buckle and hand the chip and the square box to me.

"This one is the GX Activachip where you slide it on the GX Frame and it will activate the GX Ride System and allows you to combat Genome-X." I wasn't sure about this but I think Kiva really needs help. So I took both of these devices and perform my transformation.

I slide the GX Activachip on the GX Frame and it light ups and shouts "**Activate Ride System**" and the buckle turning on by itself. I guess every rider needs to shout out "HENSHIN!" and slide the GX Frame into the GX Buckle.

My whole body is covered with high tech armors and I feel so much power! I reached my right side of the utility belt and takes out my GX Multi-Form Weaponry. It's like I know what I am doing and how all this thing work! There are 5 coloured buttons and I pressed the blue one, it cries "**GX Gun Mode**", it immediately fix into a GX Gun. I pointed at the Fangire and shoot multiple blasts at its face!

"What the?! Who the hell are you?!?" it shouts in anger.

"Boku wa Kamen Raida Gerido-Ekkusu!" (I'm Kamen Rider Grid-X!)

I flick my finger "Quaver…" pointed the gun at him "under my resonance!" and trigger another multiple blast! Every rider must have their own quotes right? *wicked smile*

That blast seems to be able to penetrate his body and made him weak, it tries to endure the blast with its quick reflexes. I press the red button on the gun to activate "**GX Sword Mode**" and turning it into a sword. During the sword mode, it emits a power surge into my armor and my mind seems to fill with all the sword knowledge techniques. I switch my fighting skill into a samurai skill to combat that monster. Its movement suddenly speeds up and I can't catch its attacks, it slashes me through with every cut and making me fall. I quickly regain my position and think of a way to handle his sudden fast speed. The GX-Neon Mechanism on my left hand wrist suddenly turn on and display something call Gravity Zero. I immediately press the device and activate "**GX Gravity: Zero**". My balance improves tremendously and I can even walk up the wall! I can see through the Fangire's movement and evade its attack.

The Fangire attempts to slash fails as I am much quicker in evading and defending his slashes with gravity zero. I use every chance there is and slash it back with my powerful vibrating sword until he drops to the floor with steamy wounds. I turn my sword into ordinary mode and put it back on the utility belt. I reach out my right side of the belt and take out a Finisher Activachip: Axel Drain to perform Axe Kick!

I flip the chip and it glows a bright blue light and flicking as it shout "**Axel Drain!**" I slide on the GX Activisor on my left foot to initiate. My left feet suddenly glow and vibrate like an earthquake magnitude! I posed a move and ran towards the Fangire, with every step on the ground it explodes due to the intensity of the vibration. I jumped up high and flip backwards and flying an AXE KICK on the Fangire!!

The Fangire was thrown off and rolled on the ground, picking it self up slowly, its body tremble and emits a glow bursting inside out in the shape of X. It screams and then exploded into pieces like shattered glass!

Kiva walks over to me slowly and tried to say something to me, but suddenly Ryuki fall out from the Van window! Kiva and I ran towards him and tried to pick him up but suddenly that giant spider mirror monster grabs Kiva by the neck and brings him into the Mirror World! I tried to rescue him but unfortunately it was too late…

_End of Part 3_

_

* * *

  
_

End of Episode 1


End file.
